


Come on baby, light my fire

by cookiedoug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, hocus pocus au, sterek halloween
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cookiedoug





	Come on baby, light my fire

—Va _le—_ murmura Stiles, resistiendo el impulso de encogerse ante el sonido de su propia voz, que resuena como una profanación en el silencio antinatural de la vieja casa —cuando dije _Enciende alguna luz_ me referia a cualquier cosa excepto _esa vela._

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Derek, el dedo apretando aún la piedra del mechero, la llama diminuta esforzándose en imitar el fulgor magnético, _hambriento,_ como el ojo de un agujero de lo que a fuerza tiene que ser la Vela de la Llama Negra.

—Nada. Pero por los pelos—se encoge de hombros, tratando de aparentar que los chasquidos de la madera y el arrítmico repiqueteo de una rama contra el cristal no le están poniendo los pelos de punta— Aunque da gracias que al menos yo estaba atento cuando Lydia nos advirtió expresamente de no encender esa vela en concreto.

Derek frunce el ceño y Stiles suelta un suspiro de profunda resignación.

—Ya sabes. La vela maldita. Esa que si es encendida por una virgen en la noche de Halloween traerá de vuelta a las hermanas Sanderson.

—Ya…— dice Derek, su labio inferior plegándose hasta quedar atrapado entre los dientes— _Esa vela._

Fuera, la tormenta arrecia y el repiqueteo se hace más fuerte. En el fugaz resplandor que sigue cuando un relámpago ilumina el cuarto a Stiles le parece que las sombras se encogen, aletean y crepitan, como pedazos de papel al enroscarse en contacto con el fuego.

—Te lo he dicho. Por los pelos. Cogamos ese maldito libro y larguémonos de aquí. Este lugar me está poniendo de los nervios.

—Stiles—susurra Derek y cuando la llama entre sus dedos se extingue Stiles tiene la sensación de que con ella muere la única luz verdadera del cuarto.

— ¿Qué?

Pero no le hace falta que responda porque Derek le está mirando con los ojos muy, muy abiertos y no tiene que decir nada porque _su cara._ Las sombras se deslizan como dedos hechos de humo, estrechando el círculo a su alrededor y ¿Stiles? Stiles se ríe. A carcajada limpia y sin pinta de ir a parar.

— ¿Te parece que es el momento de reírse?

—Me parece que— empieza, recuperando el aliento como puede, a bocanadas rápidas. No sirve de nada porque la idea le golpea de nuevo y es que _venga ya_ — Esto es demasiado.

Derek Hale. De entre todas las opciones posibles. La virgen que traerá de nuevo a la vida a las hermanas Sanderson en más de doscientos años es, señoras y señores, Derek Hale. Con su fachada de tío duro y su cara de anuncio y esa sonrisa que le sale a veces, como si tras ella se escondieran mil cosas que Derek sabe y a Stiles le encantaría descubrir. Derek, que a Stiles le parece infinitamente más inalcanzable que los conjuros demoniacos capaces de traer a las brujas de Beacon Hills a través de las puertas de la muerte.

—Hay mucha gente que—uhm. Es. —dice, con una impávida expresión dignidad encomiable.

—No. Osea. Claro—Se ahoga— es perfectamente normal. Lo que pasa es que. _Tú. —_ Tose. Un poco mejor — No. En serio. Que sepas que si muero ahora habrá merecido la pena. Porque este acaba de pasar a la historia como el mejor Halloween de mi vida.

Derek le fulmina con la mirada y Stiles está demasiado sin aire y esto es demasiado genial como para detenerse a explicarle que lo gracioso no es eso en sí, sino que toda su vida ha pensado que si había alguien lo suficientemente patoso como para encender una vela demoniaca en la fecha señalada por una profecía sería definitivamente él y no, bueno, _Derek._

—Curioso orden de prioridades— bufa Derek, y Stiles podría jurar que está rojo de vergüenza a pesar de la penumbra. Baja de un salto los escalones que les separan para colocarse a su lado, de cara a la puerta, y Stiles escucha el sonido de sus uñas al estirarse, los dientes afilándose para dar paso a los colmillos. _Derek. Hale. —_ es una pena que esté justo a punto de cambiar.

—Nueva prioridad—coincide Stiles con una última risa y la parte de su mente que es incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse con Derek añade en automático —Sobrevivir para poder tomarte el pelo con esto hasta reventar.

El pomo de la puerta gira lentamente y la luz de la vela tiembla en respuesta, como dando la bienvenida a lo que se esconde detrás.

—Una pena—murmura Derek en el silencio espeso que precede a la espera, antes del movimiento final—Esperaba que quisieras sobrevivir para ponerle remedio.

Se escucha el sonido de las bisagras al rechinar, pero Derek tiene razón y su orden de prioridades cambia justo en ese momento.

—Venga ya, ¿de verdad?


End file.
